The present invention relates to a novel device for detecting defective core wires of a multi-core cable, and more particularly to a device for detecting broken ones while picking up and conveying core wires of a multi-core cable one by one with precision in its manufacturing process.
In general, a multi-core cable includes from scores to thousands of core wires insulated from each other. The core wires are wrapped in one with a common covering material. It is necessary, therefore, in a manufacturing process of the cable, to make sure that a defective core wire is not included, by checking whether each core wire is defective,to exclude defective ones.
To make sure that each core wire in a multi-core cable is not defective, a method has been adopted of attaching both ends of each core wire, by turns, to terminals of a tester and measuring resistance of the core wires to determine whether or not the particular one is defective or whole. This method, however, requires too much time, which is a disadvantage.
Another method has been to place core wires tightly on a revolving board with indents in its circumference so that each core wire will enter one of the indents, and then to check whether it is defective, while conveying all the core wires one after another. This method is easy and fast in checking whether or not a core wire is defective. However, according to the method, at times more than one core wire is able to enter an indent while measuring, hence making it impossible to determine exactly which particular core wire is defective.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for detecting fast, readily and precisely, any breach of core wires of a multi-core cable in a manufacturing process of the cable.